France the misunderstood country
by Rachel Balsdon
Summary: Some countries are misunderstood. All they want is love and that's what they fail to receive, Francis's diary is found by his son Matthew. It explains the pains of a country falling in love with a human. It also explains the reason why his father is the way he is. France x Jeanne D'Arc.


**This was made after watching Hetalia Season 5 Ep 5. When they explain the pain of being immortal, and that you lose the one you love whilst you don't age. It's all based around France so i decided to make this. It is made up and please don't take offence in any way. I just wanted to practice my writing. The character Catherine comes from a Hetalia Roleplay Group i am in on facebook. She is our female Canada whilst I am the male Canada. We decided that they share the country. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Francis's Diary Entry**:**

_Most believe that being a country is easy and that we just have fun and games. Non, mon ami, it is not like that at all. We fall in love with humans, want to share our lives with them, but alas they age and we do not. We lose the ones we love the most and then we carry out our lives. Most of us find love within other countries to avoid heartbreak such as losing our human lovers. An example of this would no doubt be Austria and Hungary, or Germany and . Yes even countries will turn gay if it means to be with someone they love forever._

_I, the country of amour, have even felt the sharp cruel sting of losing a loved one. _

_Long ago I fell for a beautiful human girl, I loved that women with all my heart and soul. We had a son and daughter together too. Matthew and Catherine who were both luckily born as countries. They share the country known as Canada._

_My love was known as Joan of Arc but I called her Jeanne. She was a beautiful girl, full of life and happiness, and oddly enough she kept me in my place. Hard to believe non? I never forget the day our son and daughter were born she looked radiant, practically glowing. But alas all good things end... Countries age slower than humans so Matthew and Catherine do not really remember their mother all that much. Well Catherine remembers more than Matthew yet both were children and at the same time Matthew had been taken by that Englishman Arthur. Matthew was with Arthur and Arthur's son Alfred for a while. I know having Matthew taken away had broken Jeanne's heart but I had explained to her it was what happened in countries. I explained that Matthew would return which he did when he was older. _

_Old age claimed the love of my life, I watched her be buried, I watched over the years as flowers grew over the grave my love was buried in. I still go visit when no one is around. _

_Catherine is fully grown now and she's just like her mother in every way but I am afraid. I know that one day I will have to give my little girl away to someone. Part of me selfishly hopes she'll pick a country to be with... not a human. Oh Jeanne, my love, if you only could see our children they have grown so beautiful! If only I could see your beautiful face once more! I'd no doubt fall in love with you all over again..._

_Francis Bonnefoy_

Matthew sat on the bed tears in his eyes. "Oh papa... I never knew you hurt so much," he sobbed as he closed the book hugging it to his chest. Everyone teased him saying his father was a pervert and flirt. It was an act was it not? To hide the pain he really felt?

Matthew stood placing the book where he'd found it on the bed. He'd only gone into his fathers room to put some clothes down for him. "I need... I need to see papa," he told himself and ran out the room and down the hall.

He found his papa cooking a thoughtful gaze on his face as he looked out the window. He saw matthew and turned giving him a warm and gentle smile that only made Matthew's heart ache.

"Mon dieu Matthieu why are you crying?" he asked stunned making a small "oof" noise as Matthew walked over and hugged him tightly crying into his chest.

"Matthieu?"

"Papa! Je t'aime papa!" The canadian sobbed hugging his father tight. Francis confused simply let out a soft sigh and smiled down at the boy.

"Oui Matthieu and papa loves you too very very much." He said hugging his son back tightly. "I always will, you and Catherine both."


End file.
